Mi Diva, mi Reina
by Alessandra Cintrell
Summary: Diva y Solomon pasan un día juntos. Lemon, DivaXSolomn


Nota: La serie Blood+ no me pertenece.

Resumen: "Esto no es un experimento, es sólo placer". Muy Lemon. DivaxSolomon.

Categoría: Romance, drama

Gracias a todos los que me han escrito. Aquí les va un lemon SalomonxDiva, mi segunda pareja favorita en Blood+.

Dejen sus comentarios, los recibo todos. Un gran abrazo.

000000

-Buenos días - la voz de Solomon sonó apagada al teléfono, soñolienta, después de todo eran las siete de la mañana. No era la mejor hora del día para un quiróptero.

- Solomon –Amschel habló con la autoridad del hermano mayor- Necesito que cuides de Diva.

-Diva…

La sola mención del nombre de su Reina hizo que todo su cuerpo se pusiera alerta. Sus sentidos se agudizaron y todo letargo abandonó su cuerpo.

-Estaremos en tu casa en media hora, espero que estés listo…

- Por supuesto, Amschel, pero ¿qué..?

Solomon habría querido indagar más ¿Qué podía ser tan importante como para que su hermano se separara de Diva? Pero ya Amschel había concluido con la conversación. Eso era tan típico en él. Bueno, ya lo interrogaría más tarde.

Solomon saltó de la cama. Una breve, pero cuidadosa toilette, un elegante traje blanco con pulidos zapatos negros, eso era todo lo que necesitaba para verse tan apuesto como siempre.

¿Qué hacía tan atractivo a Solomon?

¿Eran acaso sus profundos ojos grises, o su cabellera engañosamente descuidada que acariciaba su frente y orejas con sedosos rizos rubios?

¿Era tal vez su confianza, sabiéndose un diestro guerrero, e inmortal?

¿O tal vez su estatus, siendo uno de los más jóvenes y exitosos CEOs, cabeza de una poderosa cadena farmacéutica internacional?

¿Era quizá la suma de todos estos factores?

Cualquiera fuera la mágica proporción que mezclaba todos estos ingredientes, una cosa era innegable. El gran atractivo de Solomon lo había hecho el favorito de Diva.

-Diva… -un pensamiento en voz alta, que era a la vez un suspiro- ha pasado tanto tiempo.

Esto era cierto sólo en parte. Hacía menos de un mes que Solomon había visto a Diva en la casa de Nathan, durante su ensayo diario. Lucía preciosa en su traje de murciélago, practicando para su próxima presentación.

Solomon había escuchado su canción y no pudo menos que ofrecerle una de las rosas azules que tanto le gustaban. Diva había reído, y abrazando a su Caballero, había optado por un mejor regalo.

La Reina le echó los brazos al cuello juguetonamente, pero justo cuando Solomon halagado acercó sus labios a los suyos, Diva ladeó la cabeza e intempestivamente introdujo sus colmillos en el cuello de su Chevalier.

Solomon, sorprendido, aún sintiendo aquella mezcla de dolor y placer, optó por inclinar su rodilla derecha, permitiendo a su petite Reina libre acceso a su cuello.

Pero tan rápido como todo empezó, así acabó. Diva se apartó de él y rió, juguetona. Solomon se llevó el pañuelo al cuello y atrapó una que otra gota remanente sobre la herida ya casi cicatrizada. Y no pudo evitar reír también.

Todo era un juego para Diva, y él así lo entendía, pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar amarla, a su Madre, a su Amante. Así que el tiempo que pasaba sin verla, era muy largo…

Estaba feliz de pasar unas cuantas horas con ella a solas. Los ojos grises brillaban mientras bajaba las escaleras de su mansión. Tenía el tiempo justo para recoger las rosas que tanto le gustaban y prepararlo todo para ella.

"Diva… voy a hacer que merezca la pena haber venido"

Eso pensaba Solomon, anticipando la alegría de verla.

La limusina se detuvo y de ella descendió la imponente figura de Amschel. Éste sabía que Diva aguardaría impaciente, pero necesitaba hablar con su hermano y así se lo hizo saber. Su semblante era más grave que de costumbre cuando le anunció a Solomon:

-Como ya sabes el trato con los estadounidenses avanza. Hoy debía reunirme con ellos para un almuerzo de negocios. Quería que Diva nos acompañara, por el bien de sus relaciones públicas. Pero… - su voz se hizo confidente- según noticias de buena fuente, seré víctima de un atentado durante este almuerzo.

Solomon se sorprendió. ¿Un atentado?

Pero, hermano – le interrumpió- ¿quién querría matarte? Además, sólo podemos morir por la sangre de la otra Reina…

-Lo último que has dicho sólo lo sabemos tú y yo, y los otros involucrados en esta lucha. Y en cuanto a tu pregunta…

Amschel rió sarcásticamente.

-No seas ingenuo, hermano. El gobierno de los Estados unidos tiene muchos enemigos, muchos de ellos bajo su propio techo.

-No me preocupa su tonto plan -prosiguió Amschel- . Sé que no pueden matarme. Pero necesito planificar una rápida estrategia que haga creíble mi supervivencia al atentado. Y no quiero que Diva –dirigió una mirada hacia la limusina- tenga que pasar por todo esto.

-No te preocupes, yo la cuidaré bien – Solomon confortó a su hermano poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

-Eso lo sé, Solomon.- le aseguró Amschel.

Se dirigió hacia la limusina.

-Me comunicaré contigo más tarde. De no ser así, James recogerá a Diva para su ensayo diario en casa de Nathan.

-Yo mismo puedo llevarla, hermano – se apresuró a decir Solomon-. Pueda que necesites la experticia de James para otras tareas en relación con tu almuerzo de hoy.

-Tienes razón – concedió Amschel-. Diva queda a tu completo cuidado.

Amschel finalmente abrió la puerta de la limusina para dejar salir a Diva. Solomon quedó sin aliento.

El abundante cabello negro estaba recogido en un mono circundado por una delgadísima tiara de brillantes. En su delgado cuello brillaba un zafiro solitario engarzado en platino. Un vestido de raso blanco, un chal de seda y altos zapatos blancos delicadamente bordados en pedrería. La Reina era toda una visión de belleza, pero todo su atuendo palidecía ante el brillo de sus maravillosos ojos azules.

El rostro de Diva había mostrado impaciencia ante la espera, pero al ver la expresión de su Chevalier, lanzó una de sus risas divertidas.

-Amschel –comentó- parece que a Solomon le gustó el vestido que me regalaste.

Rió divertida y se dirigió a la entrada, donde un atento sirviente la esperaba.

Solomon se despidió apresuradamente de su hermano y se apresuró a seguir a Diva.

Diva se había echado perezosamente sobre uno de los mullidos sofás de la sala. Miró a Solomon interrogante. Sus ojos brillaban con picardía y malicia.

-¿Y qué haremos tú y yo hoy?

Solomon no se cansaba de mirarla, se forzó a reaccionar, y se alegro de haber acertado con sus preparativos de momentos antes. Tomó la mano de Diva y la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

-He preparado un juego para ti- dejó caer la mano de Diva, no sin antes rozarla levemente con sus labios- Sigue el camino de rosas.

Con la mirada el apuesto rubio le señaló los delicados montones de pétalos azules que iban desde el salón hasta las escaleras y más allá. Diva palmoteó alegremente y empezó a seguir el hermoso rastro que halagaba sus ojos tanto como su olfato.

El perfumado rastro terminaba frente a una puerta entreabierta.

Diva la empujó curiosa y penetró en la habitación: candelabros de plata con delgadas velas encendidas bordeaban una amplia cama que estaba literalmente sepultaba en pétalos de rosas.

Diva sonrió, sabía que su Caballero estaba justo detrás de ella.

Me gusta, Solomon. Pero…

¿Pero qué, Diva? –indagó Solomon dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera con tal de complacerla.

No quisiera ensuciar mi vestido nuevo – giró lentamente la cabeza para ver a su Chevalier con el rabillo del ojo y llevó una mano al cierre en su espalda- ¿Me ayudas?

Solomon necesitó de todo su autocontrol para evitar que sus dedos temblaran mientras bajaba el cierre del vestido de satén y seguía el camino al descubierto con sus labios.

El vestido blanco cayó al suelo y Diva se descalzó al mismo tiempo. Giró entre los brazos de su Chevalier y su esbelto cuerpo quedó frente a la vista de Solomon. Estaba completamente desnuda.

- ¡Diva..! -los ojos de Solomon se sumergían en la belleza de sus curvas.

- Cuando Amschel me dijo que te vería, también quise prepararte una sorpresa – Diva habló con la candidez de una niña, pero el deseo en sus ojos contradecía esta imagen.

Metió las manos bajo de las solapas del traje del rubio, y éste no necesitó mayor estímulo para arrojar su saco a un lado, seguido de la corbata. Diva empezó a desabotonarle camisa, pero se impacientó y simplemente rasgó la delicada tela en pedazos. Haló a Solomon hacia ella y juntos cayeron sobre la cama cuajada de rosas.

Solomón la besó profundamente y Diva enroscó las piernas en las caderas de él. Los ojos de la Reina se volvieron de un azul eléctrico y Solomon casi no acertaba a respirar. Sentía la misma excitante mezcla de deseo y peligro cada vez que le hacía el amor a Diva. Sabía que debía controlarla sutilmente, llenarla de sensaciones sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, así que sostuvo los brazos de ella por encima de su cabeza y empezó a lamer y a chupar sus senos. Luego bajó por su pecho y mimó la piel de su estómago, mientras sus manos acariciaban sus muslos y delicadamente le hacían separar las piernas. Besó la cara interior de los muslos mientras rozaba apenas su sexo. Diva gemía y halaba y acariciaba la cabellera rubia alternativamente.

-¡Solomon! – su Chevalier sintió gran satisfacción cuando Diva gritó su nombre en el momento que los labios masculinos empezaron a besar sus segundos labios. La lengua de Solomon empezó a abrirse camino en sus lugares secretos acariciando y penetrando por doquier.

Cuando sintió que el cuerpo de Diva se tensaba, próximo al orgasmo, se separó un instante de ella para despojarse del resto de su ropa. Inmediatamente reclamó su boca y empezó a rotar sus caderas contra las de ella. Diva añoraba que él entrara en ella. La Reina enroscó con sus piernas la cintura de él y en ese instante, Solomon la penetró con una embestida. Diva volvió a gritar su nombre mientras las caderas de ambos se buscaban en un ritmo frenético.

Solomon se aferraba a los hombros femeninos, Diva sostenía la nuca de Solomon buscando apoyo para sus movimientos. Luego ella trepó sobre él, marcando el ritmo. Solomon la haló hacia su pecho, su lengua recorría toda su boca, y luego reclamó sus pezones que empezó a mordisquear y a lamer.

El ritmo se hizo vertiginoso, sus voces gritaban el nombre del otro. El cuerpo de Diva se tensó y sus contracciones llevaron a su Caballero al éxtasis.

Ambos quedaron exhaustos y abrazados.

Solomon atrajo a Diva hacia su pecho y la cubrió de besos. Luego la hizo dar vuelta entre sus brazos y juntando la espalda femenina a su pecho la acunó con la intimidad de los amantes sobre la revuelta cama. Algunos pétalos ajados se pegaban a sus pieles sudorosas.

Poco a poco Solomon empezó a llenar de besos la espalda de Diva. Esta posó las manos de él sobre sus senos y gimió su nombre. El Caballero mordió sus orejas, su cuello, lamió su garganta y el deseo los poseyó de nuevo. Con urgencia, Solomon levantó una de las piernas de su amante y delicadamente entró en ella. Diva gimió como una niña y ayudó a su Caballero a marcar un ritmo más profundo, más lento que el anterior, que los sumergía en una espiral de placer. Sus pieles se acaloraban cada vez más, Solomon acariciaba sus senos y mordía su cuello. Y en cuestión de minutos el cuerpo de Diva se contrajo por el intenso placer, lo que provocó que Solomon llegara a un orgasmo casi simultáneo con el de su amada Reina.

Se abrazaron y permanecieron allí un rato, descansando del extenuante ejercicio.

Luego de unos minutos Solomon cubrió un poco sus cuerpos con la sábana y tocó el timbre. Casi de inmediato una sirvienta apareció con una atractiva bandeja de frutas frescas. En cuanto la mujer hubo salido, Solomon descubrió sus cuerpos y tomando una uva la introdujo en la boca de su amada, quien la aplastó con su lengua, sorbiendo el jugo. Retozaron mientras comían de las frutas, haciendo juegos sólo posibles entre amantes.

Después de que retiraron las frutas, Solomon alzó a la Reina y con ella entre sus brazos abrió la puerta contigua a esa habitación. Una gran tina tibia, burbujeante que olía a rosas, los esperaba. Las luces de las velas esparcían una suave luz por doquier. Solomon puso a Diva de pie en el suelo y se introdujo en la tina, invitándola luego acostarse sobre su pecho.

La Reina se acomodó sobre el cuerpo varonil y Solomon empezó a recorrer su espalda, sus caderas, sus piernas sutilmente. Acariciaba sus largos cabellos con devoción. Diva se estrechaba a él, buscando sus caricias, su calor.

Diva tuvo un estremecimiento. Recordó la mansión de Joel, en Burdeos, hace tantos años. Los hombres que le introducían en su celda para que ella tuviese sexo con ellos, esperando que quedara encinta. Ella rompía sus cuellos, mostrando su desagrado, pero sus captores se vengaban de ella negándole la comida por días, hasta que ella accedía a hacer lo que fuera por un poco de sangre. Dejaba que una procesión de hombres la tomara. Y cuando todo acababa, cuando al fin podía comer, las lágrimas se derramaban por su rostro y juraba que algún día se vengaría.

Pero con Solomon no era así. Ella había escogido a Solomon. Cuando lo vio, apenas estaba despertando de su largo sueño, pero le había agradado su cabello rubio, su valentía. Y en retribución, Solomon sólo le había dado amor. Físico, sí. Espiritual, tal vez. Pero ella a su manera también lo quería, lo tal vez fuera que sólo le gustaba estar con él.

"Esto no es un experimento" – pensó- "Es sólo placer…"

Si tan sólo…

-¡Ooohh!.. – Diva ya no pudo pensar más. Solomon la había hecho girar entre sus brazos y había empezado con lentas caricias sobre sus senos. Le había hecho girar la cabeza para besarla profundamente y entonces la había sorprendido cuando sus dedos buscaron el centro de su cuerpo, describiendo sutiles toques al principio que se volvieron más audaces. Solomon movía sus manos expertamente. Estaba atento al rostro de Diva leyendo en ella como en un mapa secreto, la conocía completamente gracias a todos los años que habían compartido como amantes. Sus dedos se movían de acuerdo a las expresiones de la Reina , y de acuerdo a lo que él mismo sentía.

Diva no podía hablar, casi ni podía gemir. Aferró sus brazos al cuellos de su Chevalier dejándolo hacer, dejándolo que la llevara al placer por los caminos que él conocía. Su cuerpo temblaba entre sus manos. Llegó al éxtasis mientras susurraba el nombre de su Caballero una y otra vez.

-¡Solomon! ¡Oh, Solomon!

El después llegaría. Volverían los ensayos con Nathan, volvería su risa sarcástica, la guerra con su hermana Saya. Amschel se la llevaría, celoso de su tiempo. James la guardaría como el soldado que era. Sin embargo, por el momento Solomon atesoraba ese instante, cuando la tenía piel a piel, callada y sensible, irreconocible... susurrando su nombre.

FIN

Espero que les agraden los pequeños cambios, muchos besos.

Wow, este lemon me dejó con sed, algún donante? je je...


End file.
